Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka
|Kaste= |Dienstgrad= |Titel= |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung=SchwertEwoks – Shadows of Endor |Fahrzeug=Hängegleiter |Einsätze= |Aufträge= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit=''Strahlender Baum'' }} Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka war eine weibliche Ewok-Prinzessin vom Planeten Endor, die zu Zeiten des Galaktischen Imperiums und der Neuen Republik lebte. Sie gehörte dem Dorf Strahlender Baum an und stammte von der Adelsfamilie Kintaka ab. Zu ihren Lebzeiten erlebte die bloß 0,75 Meter große Kneesaa viele Abenteuer auf ihrem Heimatplaneten Endor und begegnete dabei nicht nur Kreaturen wie den Dulok und den Phlogs, sondern auch Soldaten des Galaktischen Imperiums und der Tulgah-Hexe Morag. Kneesaas Vater war Chief Chirpa, der Anführer des Dorfes Strahlender Baum, und er ließ seine Tochter bereits in ihrer Jugend ausbilden, auf dass sie eines Tages das Dorf regiert. Nach dem Tod ihres Vaters heiratete Prinzessin Kneesaa ihre Jugendliebe Wicket Wystri Warrick und übernahm die Regierung des Stammes. Biographie Junge Jahre Kindheit thumb|left|180px|Kneesaa mit ihrer Mutter und Schwester Kneesaa wurde um das Jahre 18 VSY geboren. Als sie noch ein Baby war, begab sie sich häufig mit ihrer Mutter Ra-Lee und ihrer Schwester Asha zu einem dem Dorf nahegelegenen Fluss und sammelte dort Steine. Besonders ihre Schwester Asha hatte immer Gefallen daran gefunden, Edelsteine zu suchen und sie Kneesaa zu schenken, um ihr eine Freude zu machen. Einer dieser Tage wurde jedoch zum Verhängnis der Familie, denn als Asha in einem Baumstamm etwas leuchten sah, begab sie sich in der Hoffnung, einen leuchtenden Stein zu finden, dort hinein. Das Leuchten stelle sich jedoch als die beiden Augen eines Hanadaks heraus, der die drei Ewoks umgehend attackierte. Kneesaa wurde zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch immer im Arm ihrer Mutter gehalten und umgehend in Sicherheit gebracht. Während Ra-Lee dem Hanadak entgegentrat und Asha schützte, versteckte sich Kneesaa in einem Buch. Später konnte sie von ihrem Vater Chirpa geborgen werden, von ihrer Mutter und ihrer Schwester fehlt jedoch jede Spur. Der Stamm erklärte deshalb beide Ewok-Damen für Tod. Während ihrer Kindheit lernte Kneesaa viele Freunde im Dorf kennen. Ihr bester Freund weit und breit war ihre Jugendliebe Wicket Wystri Warrick, mit dem sie sich auf so manche Abenteuer begab. Ein weiterer guter Freund war der junge Teebo, der davon träumte, einmal ein Ewok-Schamane zu werden. Ihr beste Freundin hingegen war Latara. Latara war eine ausgezeichnete Flötenspielerin und unternahm gern Ausflüge mit Kneesaa. Während ihrer gesamten Kindheit und darüber hinaus trug Kneesaa einen blauen Edelstein an ihrer charakteristischen Ewok-Kappe, der sie an ihre Schwester Asha erinnerte – es war der Stein, den sie ihr am Tage ihres vermeintlichen Todes geschenkt hatte. Die erste Begegnung mit den Phlogs Midsummer Festival Eigenübersetzung von: „Congratulations. I am very proud of you, my daughter. You have performed magnificently! Who would have thought such a young Ewoks could do so well.“ aus Three Cheers for Kneesaa thumb|right|180px|Kneesaa beim Bogenschießen Irgendwann war es dann so weit und das Midsummer Festival stand an. Das Midsummer Festival wurde jedes Jahr gefeiert, und an diesem Tage wurden eine Menge Spiele abgehalten. Jedesmal war das Dorf breit dekoriert und es gab das reinste Festessen. Selbstverständlich nahm auch Prinzessin Kneesaa an diesem Fest teil. Eigentlich plante sie, am typischen Wettbewerb für die Damen und Mädchen teilzunehmen und im Rahmen dessen so schnell wie möglich gute Körbe zu flechten. Doch eigentlich wollte sie auch unbedingt einmal an den Sportwettkämpfen der Männer und Jungen teilnehmen. Und als ihr bester Freund Wicket sie daraufhin auslachte, wollte sie es ihm noch umso mehr beweisen, weshalb sie sich für das Bogenschießen des Archery Contests eintrug. Schnell naschte sie noch einmal von den vortrefflichen Waldbeeren, ehe sie sich umgehend einen Bogen schnappte und sich zum Wettkampf begab.An Ewok Adventure – Three Cheers for Kneesaa Dort angekommen stellten die anderen Jungen erstaunt fest, dass sie sich tatsächlich für eine Teilnahme entschieden hatte. Also wies Teebo ihr eine Position und eine Zielscheibe zu und Kneesaa machte sich bereit. Bedauerlicherweise schoss sie tatsächlich weit daneben und traf noch nicht einmal die Zielscheibe. Wicket lachte sie daraufhin aus und meinte, Mädchen könnten keinen Sport. Also erkundigte sich Kneesaa, was sonst noch so anstand und trug sich dann für das Vine Swinging ein. In diesem Wettbewerb mussten sich die Ewoks an Lianen über den Fluss schwingen. Also begab sich sich zum Fluss und nahm ihre Position ein. thumb|left|180px|Verleihung der Medaille Tatsächlich gelang es ihr, sich einige Male an den Lianen umherzuschwingen, doch dann rutschte sie ab und stürzte genau auf einen im Wasser treibenden Baumstamm. Auf diesem wurde sie durch den Fluss geschleudert, und als sie sich traute, sich aufzusetzen, entdeckte sie einige andere Ewoks, die neben ihr ebenfalls auf Baumstämmen saßen. Doch sie konnte sich darüber nicht viele Gedanken machen, weil sie plötzlich einen Wasserfall erreichte. Diesen stürzte sie hinab und wurde unten angekommen immer schneller und schneller, und als sie ein Stück Flussaufwärts Dutzende Ewoks sah, fiel ihr ein, dass gerade der Log Ride Contest stattfand – und sie war an erster Stelle. Obwohl eigentlich nur die älteren und erfahreneren Ewoks an diesem gefährlichen Wettbewerb teilnahmen, gelang es Kneesaa, unbeschadet die Ziellinie zu erreichen. Dort wurde sie von ihrem Vater Chirpa in Empfang genommen und erhielt sowohl die Medaille für den ersten Platz als auch unzählige Glückwünsche. Selbst Wicket musste zugeben, dass Kneesaa sehrwohl gut in Sport seien konnte. Zur Strafe verdonnerte Kneesaa ihn dazu, beim nächsten Midsummer Festival die Körbe zu flechten. Harvest Festival Eigenübersetzung von: „You can do the rest of my chores for the Harvest Festival tomorrow. And I'll never tell the others that you were playing instead of working today.“ aus The Ewoks' Hang-Gliding Adventure Das Midsummer Festival war nicht das einzige Fest, dass die Ewoks regelmäßig feierten. Nach einiger Zeit stand auch das Harvest Festival kurz vor der Tür. Am Morgen des Tages vor dem Fest war Kneesaa noch mit Wicket und Teebo im Wald und spielte dort mit ihnen, als Teebo den Vorschlag machte, gemeinsam mit den Hängegleitern zu fliegen. Kneesaa erinnerte daran, dass sie daheim im Dorf noch Dinge für das Fest zu erledigen hatten, doch darauf wollten Wicket und Teebo nicht hören, weshalb sie sich aufmachten, davonzufliegen. Kneesaa für ihren Teil begab sich zurück in Richtung Dorf.An Ewok Adventure – The Ewoks' Hang-Gliding Adventure thumb|right|180px|Kneesaa bei der Arbeit Dort angekommen begann Kneesaa damit, ihre Arbeiten für das Fest zu erledigen. Sie war zwar etwas genervt davon, dass die Jungs spielen gingen, während sie selbst arbeitete, doch beteiligte sie sich weiterhin daran, das Dorf zu unterstützen. Nachdem sie damit fertig war, einige Körbe zu knoten, begab sie sich zum Schamanen Logray, mit dem sie sich unterhielt. Da es mittlerweile bereits sehr spät war, äußerte sie während des Gespräches den Verdacht, Wicket und Teebo könnten sich im Sturm verirrt haben, und auch Logray sorgte sich um das Wohl der beiden. Da kam Kneesaa eine Idee, wie sie die beiden ins Dorf lotsen konnte. Sie begab sich zur nächstgelegenen Feuerstelle und begann damit, Rauchzeichen zu machen, mithilfe derer sie die beiden bat, ins Dorf zurückzukommen und ihnen gleichzeitig den Weg wies. Tatsächlich entdeckten Wicket und Teebo die Rachzeichen und begaben sich zurück zu Kneesaa, die die beiden freudig empfing. Zum Dank dafür, dass Kneesaa ihnen nach Hause geholfen hatte, versprachen die Wicket und Teebo, dass den Rest von Kneesaas Aufgaben erledigen würden. Anschließend setzten sich die Freunde und aßen gemeinsam zu Abend. Ein Picknick mit den Kleinen Eigenübersetzung von: „These babies really saved the day! We never would have found the berries without Nippet und Wiley.“ aus The Baby Ewoks' Picnic Surprise Einige Zeit nach dem Festival bat Zephee, die Mutter der beiden Ewok-Babys Nippet und Wiley, Kneesaa darum, für sie zu babysitten, während sie selbst Beerentorten für das kommende Harvest Moon Feast buk. Eigentlich wollte Kneesaa viel lieber im Wald spielen gehen, doch Zephee hatte ihr da bereits ihre Kinder in den Arm gelegt und machte sich auf den Weg. Also begab sich Kneesaa mit den beiden Babys in eine Hütte und begann mit ihnen Ball zu spielen, als sie ihren Freund Wicket am Fenster sah. Wicket, der einen Korb und eine Angel dabei hatte, fragte Kneesaa, ob sie nicht mit zu einem Picknick kommen wollte. Kurzerhand beschlossen die beiden, mit den Babys einen gemeinsamen Angelausflug mit anschließendem Picknick zum Waldseezu unternehmen. Auf dem Weg zum See mussten die vier den großen Wald durchqueren, und unterwegs suchten Kneesaa und Wicket nach den seltenen Regenbogen-Beeren, die die Ewoks so gern aßen. Nach einem kurzen Spaziergang erreichte die Gruppe den See.An Ewok Adventure – The Baby Ewoks' Picnic Surprise thumb|left|180px|Wicket fischt mit den Babys Während Kneesaa alles für das Picknick bereit machte, begab sich Wicket mit den Babys ans Wasser und warf die Angel aus, wobei er den beiden alles über das Angeln erklärte. Kneesaa bat Wicket darum, einige Fische für das Picknick zu fangen, und so erklärte der Junge Nippet und Wiley, wie sie ihm dabei helfen konnten. Allerdings bemerkte er nicht, wie Wiley alle Fische, die er fing, an einer anderen Stelle wieder zurück ins Wasser warf. Nachdem er sechs Fische gefangen hatte und sie Kneesaa bringen wollte, stellte er fest, dass der Korb leer war. Aber Kneesaa beruhigte und erinnerte ihn daran, dass sie ja noch immer Brot und Honig hatten. Weil Kneesaa gerade dabei war, einige Wildblumen zu pflücken und sich mit Wicket zu unterhalten, bemerkte sie nicht, wie Nippet und Wiley sich die Honigtöpfe aus dem Picknickkorb nahmen und sich damit bekleckerten, sodass ihr Fell hinterher voller Honig war. In dem Moment, in dem Kneesaa und Wicket dies ebenfalls feststellten, hörten sie ein lautes Summen und entdeckten einen Schwarm Bienen, der vom Honig angelockt wurde. Kneesaa wusste sich allerdings zu helfen und wies Wicket und die Kleinen an, schnell in den See zu springen und unterzutauchen, damit die Bienen sie nicht stechen konnten. Anschließend sammelte sich die Gruppe wieder an der Lichtung, und Kneesaa und Wicket wiesen die Kinder an, sich nicht in noch mehr Schwierigkeiten zu bringen und in ihrer Sichtweite zu spielen. Dann machten sie sich selbst auf, die großen Bäume zu erklimmen, indem sie sich an den langen Lianen hochhangelten. Nach einiger Zeit bemerkten sie aber, dass es viel zu still für Nippet und Wiley war, weshalb sie wieder den Grund unter ihre Füße brachten und die Kleinen suchen gingen. right|left|thumb|180px|Kneesaa und Wicket mit den Babys Am Fuße des Stammes stellten sie tatsächlich fest, dass die beiden schon wieder etwas angestellt hatten – sie waren von oben bis unten mit Beerensaft beschmiert. Zuerst schimpfte Kneesaa mit den beiden, weil sie schon wieder etwas angestellt hatten, doch dann stellte sie fest, dass es sich bei den Beeren um die seltenen Regenbogen-Beeren handelte, die der Stamm so sehr liebte. Die beiden mussten zufällig über einen ganzen Busch dieser Beeren gestolpert sein. Umgehend begab sich Kneesaa mit Wicket auf die Suche danach und füllte all ihre Körbe bis oben hin mit den schmackhaften Beeren. Sie dachte daran, dass die beiden den Ewoks mit ihren Beeren das schönste Harvest Moon Feast aller Zeiten bescheren würden. Tatsächlich waren am Abend alle Ewoks sehr glücklich über die Beeren, jubelten Kneesaa, Wicket, Nippet und Wiley zu und bedankten sich bei ihnen. Zephee meinte, dass sie nie wieder jemand anderen als Kneesaa um Hilfe beim Babysitten bitten würde. Prinzessin Kneesaas Geburtstagsfeier Eigenübersetzung von „I'm so happy! All my friends will be with me, and I'll be the guest of honor!“ aus Princess Kneesaa's Birthday thumb|right|180px|Kneesaa feiert Geburtstag Nur einige Zeit danach war es wieder soweit und Kneesaa feierte ihren Geburtstag. Sie war sehr aufgeregt an diesem Tage, und sie freute sich, dass all ihre Freunde bei ihr waren und mit ihr feierten. Allerdings wusste sie noch nicht, was ihr Vater und ihre Freunde Wicket und Paploo ihr schenken würden. Einige Stunden nach Tageseinbruch kamen die drei von einem Waldausflug zurück, und das glücklicherweise unverletzt, hatten doch zuvor noch die Duloks versucht, sie zu attackieren. Mit den Beeren, die sie im Wald gesammelt hatten, buken Wicket, Chirpa und Paploo einen Kuchen für Kneesaa. Bald durfte auch Kneesaa schauen, was die drei denn nun für sie getan hatten, und sie freute sich sehr über den Kuchen, der mit ihrem Lieblingsessen verziert war und auf dem ihr Name prangte.MyComyc – Princess Kneesaa's Birthday Morags Gift Wenige Tage nach ihrem Geburtstag hatte der Stamm der Ewoks es wieder mit der Tulgah-Hexe Morag zu tun. Morag wusste, dass sich die Ewoks hauptsächlich von den Waldbeeren ernährten, weshalb sie ein Gift mischte, dass alle Beeren vergiften sollte. Sie ließ es von ihrem Mantigrue im Wald verteilen. Als Wicket, Teebo, Paploo und Malani von dieser Übeltat erfuhren, begaben sie sich umgehend zum Dorf-Schamanen Logray und erbaten seine Hilfe. Diesem gelang es, ein Gegengift zu mischen, dass die Beeren zudem vor Morags weiteren Angriffen schützte. Somit konnte nun auch Kneesaa wieder die leckeren Beeren zu sich nehmen, die sie so mochte.MyComyc – Perfect Antidote In Gefangenschaft der Quorks Eigenübersetzung von „I want to ask a favor of you, Wicket. Go look for my daughter. It's been hours since she went to the river to gather sacred rocks, and yet she has not returned.“ aus The Princess in a Predicament thumb|left|180px|Wicket befreit Kneesaa Kurz nach diesem Ereignis ging Kneesaa am nahegelegenen Fluss heilige Steine sammeln. Während dieses Ausflugs wurde sie von einer Gruppe Quorks angegriffen und entführt, weil sie sich dadurch die Ewoks erpressen zu können verhofften. Nachdem Kneesaa Stunden, nachdem sie das Dorf verlassen hatte, nicht zurückgekehrt war, machte sich ihr Vater, Chief Chirpa, Sorgen um sie. Deshalb entsandte er Kneesaas Freund Wicket, nach ihr zu suchen. Kneesaa befand sich in der Zelle des Quork-Lagers, als Wicket eintraf und einen der Quorks niederschlug. Wicket befreite Kneesaa von den Fesseln, nur um festzustellen, dass die Quorks sich wieder gesammelt hatten und zum Angriff übergingen. Kneesaa rannte Richtung Ausgang, während Wicket die Quorks aufhielt, indem er Sand nach ihnen warf. Die beiden schafften es somit rechtzeitig zu ihren Hängegleitern und konnten fliehen.MyComyc – The Princess in a Predicament Manipulation der Kunstausstellung Als nächstes feierten die Ewoks ihre Youth Pictorial Exposition, eine Kunstausstellung der Jugendlichen. Auch Kneesaa nahm an der Ausstellung teil und zeichnete einige Bilder an die Wand in der Höhle, in der die Festivität stattfand. Zu ihrem Bedauern musste sie am nächsten Morgen feststellen, dass sowohl ihres als auch die Bilder von Wicket und Teebo verschwunden waren. Deshalb begaben sich die drei zum Schamanen Logray, der mithilfe eines Zaubers die Zeichnungen wiederherstellte. Anschließend half Kneesaa ihren beiden Freunden, eine klebrige Masse auf den Boden aufzutragen, um den Verunstalter, falls er zurückkehren sollte, in der Höhle festzuhalten. Tatsächlich stellte sich nur kurze Zeit später heraus, dass die böse Tulgah-Hexe Morag die Übeltäterin war, und so konnte die Festivität weitergehen, nachdem sie gefasst war.MyComyc – Painting Exposition Ausbildung zur Regentin Die Regenbogenbrücke Eigenübersetzung von: „It ''hurts, father ... I feel .... ooohhh.“'' aus Ewoks – The Rainbow Bridge Nachdem die Kunstausstellung beendet war, machte sich Kneesaa mit ihren Freunden Wicket und Teebo auf die Suche nach Beeren, als plötzlich ein schweres Gewitter einbrach und sie dazu zwang, den Wald schnell zu verlassen und ins Dorf zurückzukehren. Da sie sich beeilen mussten, achteten die drei allerdings nicht darauf, wo sie lang gingen, und Kneesaa trat direkt in einen giftigen Nachtschatten-Dorn.Eigenübersetzung von: Nightshade Thorn aus Ewoks – The Rainbow Bridge Dieses Gift war sehr stark, weshalb Wicket Kneesaa auf den Arm nahm und sie so schnell wie möglich zurück ins Dorf trug, während Teebo den Medizinmann und Schamanen Logray holte. In der Hütte ihres Vaters wurde Kneesaa auf ein Bett gebettet und von Logray untersucht. Dieser konnte jedoch nur feststellen, dass das Gift bereits zu weit vorgedrungen war, um noch aufgehalten zu werden. Deshalb begaben sich WIcket und Teebo heimlich auf die Suche nach der Regenbogen-Brücke, deren Betreten den Ewoks strengstens untersagt war, um den heilenden Sonnentau-NectarEigenübersetzung von: Sunnydew nectar aus Ewoks – The Rainbow Bridge zu finden, der sich im Besitz des gefürchteten Ogers Gantu befand.Ewoks – The Rainbow Bridge Nach erheblichen Gefahren gelang es den beiden tatsächlich, das Heilmittel zu bergen und es Kneesaa zu verabreichen. Und tatsächlich funktionierte es, sodass Kneesaa wieder vollständig genesen war. Zorbianische Piraten Eigenübersetzung von: „But, Logray! How can you defend what's yours and live the way you want to live without hurting anyone?“ aus Ewoks – Rites of Power Einige Zweit danach war es wieder soweit, dass Kneesaa ihren Geburtstag feierte. In ihrer Hütte hatte sie auf einem großen Stuhl Platz genommen und nahm Geschenke von all ihren Freunden an, darunter ihr Vater Chief Chirpa, der Schamane Logray und ihre Freunde Latara und Paploo. Während sie von Logray das Bordok Baga bekam, schenkte ihr Vater ihr den Herrschafts-StabEigenübersetzung von: Ruling staff aus Ewoks – Rites of Power und äußerte, dass er sie zu seiner Nachfolgerin ernennen wollte, auch wenn der ÄltestenratEigenübersetzung von: Council of Elders aus Ewoks – Rites of Power strikt dagegen war.Ewoks – Rites of Power thumb|right|190px|Kneesaa und [[Krag]] Die Streitigkeiten um die Nachfolge wurden jäh unterbrochen, als Kneesaas Freund Wicket plötzlich in die Hütte stürzte und berichtete, dass eine Gruppe zorbianischer Piraten Teebo gefangen genommen und ihn selbst verletzt hatten. Während sich ihr Vater mit den Kriegern des Stammes aufmachte, die Piraten zu attackieren, musste Kneesaa daheim bleiben und Logray helfen. Doch schon bald sollte sie ihre Chance, sich vor dem Ältestenrat zu beweisen, bekommen, als Captain Krag, der Anführer der feindlichen Piraten, den Kriegern eine Falle stellte, sie gefangen nahm und zurück ins Dorf brachte, um die dortigen Ewoks ebenfalls auszuschalten. Dort organisierte Kneesaa jedoch bereits den Widerstand gegen die Piraten. Die erste Gruppe der Piraten schaltete sie mithilfe einiger Freunde aus. Während Kneesaa sich auf Baga schwang und die Piraten zu sich lockte, warteten zwei Ewoks auf den richtigen Augenblick, um ein Seil stramm zu ziehen und zwei Piraten darüber stolpern zu lassen. Mit ihrer Freundin Malani warf Kneesaa außerdem Honigfrüchte nach den Piraten. Nur Captain Krag hätte sei erwischt, wenn Latara nicht noch im richtigen Moment den gesamten Honigkrug auf ihn geworfen hätte. So gelang es Kneesaa, die Krieger zu befreien, und auch der Ältestenrat war so überwältigt von Kneesaas Aktion, dass er ihr gestatteten, ihres Vaters Nachfolge anzutreten. Kampf um das Heilige Holz Eigenübersetzung von: „When we get to the Quork city, I just hope we can find Wicket, Teebo!“ „And let's hope we find him ... alive!“ aus Ewoks – Flight to Danger Einige Zeit danach wurde Kneesaa mit ihren Freunden Teebo und Wicket entsandt, im Rahmen der Harvest Zeremonie das heilige HolzEigenübersetzung von: Sacred wood aus Ewoks – Flight to Danger zu besorgen. Dies war für die drei Ewoks eine große Ehre, weshalb sie sich umgehend aufmachten, mit ihren Hängegleitern an den Waldrand zu fliegen. Auf dem Weg dorthin beschwerte sich Kneesaa immer wieder bei Teebo darüber, dass er die ganze Zeit Loopings mit seinem Hängegleiter machte und die anderen damit gefährdete. Letztlich erreichten sie den Waldrand jedoch unverletzt. Kneesaa und die anderen waren vollkommen überrascht und auch zornig, als sie feststellten, dass die Quorks den gesamten Wald des Lichts gerodet und das heilige Holz vernichtet hatten.Ewoks – Flight to Danger thumb|left|180px|Kneesaa und Teebo befreien Wicket von den Quorks In diesem Moment tauchten die Quorks auf und attackierten die Gruppe. Den Ewoks bleib nicht anderes übrig, als mit ihren Hängegleitern von der nächsten Klippe zu springen und davon zu fliegen, Kneesaa an vorderster Stelle. Doch da schickten die Quorks ihnen ein böses Biest hinterher, das Wicket gefangen nahm und zu den Quorks brachte, während Kneesaa und Teebo rätselten, wie sie ihren Freund wieder befreien konnten. Sie beschlossen, einfach in die feindliche Stadt zu stürmen und Wicket zu befreien, jedoch wurde Kneesaa bei der Flucht aufgehalten. Da ihre Freunde ihr zu helfen versuchten, wurde die gesamte Gruppe gefangen genommen. Der Quork-König Marlox befahl seinen Männern, Kneesaa an einen Pfahl zu binden. Dann drohte er Wicket und Teebo damit, sie von der Bestie fressen zu lassen, sollten sie ihm keinen funktionstüchtigen Hängegleiter konstruieren. Es gelang den beiden jedoch die Quorks zu überlisten, indem sie einen Hängegleiter bauten, der nicht funktionierte. Während der Verwirrung, als einer der Quorks mit dem Gleiter abstürzte, schnappten sich Wicket und Teebo das heilige Holt. Anschließend kehrten sie zurück und nahmen Kneesaa mit. Zwar sandte Marlox den Ewoks die Bestie hinterher, doch diese flogen so geschickt, dass sie direkt in das Haus des Königs krachte. Anschließend begaben sich die drei wieder zurück ins Dorf, und auf dem Weg bedankte sich Kneesaa herzlich bei ihren Rettern. Sie erreichten wohlbehalten das Dorf. Die schreckliche Maschine An einem Tag gingen Kneesaa und Wicket gemeinsam in den Wald, wo die eine dem anderen die schönen Blumen zeigen wollte. Nach einem gemeinsamen Spaziergang hörten die beiden nahe einer Lichtung jedoch plötzlich ein ängstliches Aufschreien. Als das Baby-Foonar Dooni plötzlich durch die Büsche stürmte und ganz fürchterlich weinte, nahm Kneesaa an, der Kleine musste sich verlaufen haben und seine Mutter suchen. Deshalb beschlossen die beiden, gemeinsam seine Mutter suchen zu gehen. Doch als sie das weite Grasland erreichten, gab es keine Spur von den Foonars, stattdessen aber eine große Grube, in die Wicket stürzte. Zwar gelang es ihm, an einer Liane wieder nach oben zu steigen, doch verstauchte er sich seinen Knöchel. Da fand Dooni einen Schlagstock im Gebüsch, und Kneesaa und Wicket wussten sofort, dass irgendjemand die Foonars attackiert haben musste. Sofort entschied Kneesaa, dass sie sich auf die Suche nach der Herde machen mussten. Als sie die Grenze zu den endorianischen Wüsten erreichten, entdeckten sie plötzlich die Fußabdrücke eines Foonars, denen sie zu einem höher gelegenen Hügel folgten – und der Anblick, der sich ihnen dort bot, erschütterte sie zutiefst.Ewoks – The Terrible Machine thumb|right|180px|Kneesaa befreit Dooni Kneesaa und Wicket entdeckten ein großes Raumschiff, und wie sie herausfanden, befand sich an dessen Bord eine Harvester, die dazu verwendet werden sollte, die großen Wälder Endors zu vernichten. Und um sie zu schieben, gedachten die Alien-Inhaber dieses Raumschiffes die mächtigen Foonars zu benutzen. Sofort übernahm Kneesaa die Führung und begab sich mit Wicket in das Raumschiff, wo sie einen Plan auszuhecken gedachten. Doch als sie entdeckt zu werden drohten, kam Wicket die Idee, sich in der Harvester zu verstecken. Kneesaa war damit gar nicht einverstanden, beschloss jedoch, ihrem Freund zu vertrauen. Dann öffneten die unidentifizierten Angreifer die Luke und zwangen Doonis Mutter, die Harvester nach draußen zu schieben. In diesem Moment sprangen Kneesaa und Wicket auf den Rücken von Dooni und griffen mit ihm die Invasoren an, was diese genügend ablenkte, um es Doonies Mutter zu ermöglichen, die Maschine umzudrehen und in Richtung des feindlichen Schiffes zu schieben. Den Feinden blieb nichts anderes übrig, als einen schleunigen Rückzug anzutreten, bevor ihr Schiff vollkommen zerstört wurde. Die Foonars wurden befreit, die Maschine zerstört und die beiden Ewoks konnten ins Dorf zurückkehren und von der Sache berichten. Stagorr, der Eis-Dämon Einige Tage danach war Kneesaa nicht dazu in der Lage, ihren Freund Wicket davon abzuhalten, den Zauberstab vom Schamenen Logray zu stehlen. Nachdem er seinen Freunden unerlaubterweise einige Tricks zeigte, erregte er so die Aufmerksamkeit des Eis-Dämonen Stagorr aus dem Eis-Berg. Dieser beschloss, Wicket zu entführen und für seine Zwecke zu missbrauchen, also mussten Kneesaa und der ebenfalls zugegene Teebo hilflos mitansehen, wie ihr Freund plötzlich in einem Eissturm verschwand. Umgehend warnte Kneesaa Logray, welcher es schaffte, Wicket zu befreien und zurück ins Dorf zu bringen.Ewoks – The Ice Demon Der sprechende Mount Sorrow Eigenübersetzung von: „The mountain's falling apart!“ aus ''Ewoks – The Perilous Laughing Spell An einem Nachmittag waren Kneesaa und ihre Freunde Honigmelonen sammeln, konnten aber der Versuchung, in ihrem Lieblingsteich zu schwimmen, nicht entgehen. Während Kneesaa und Wicket jedoch gemeinsam schwammen und spielten, machte sich Teebo auf die Suche nach einem ruhigen Plätzchen, wo er an seinen Gedichten arbeiten könnte. Als Kneesaa und Wicket wieder ins Dorf zurückkehren wollten, fanden sie keine Spur von Teebo. Also nahmen sie einfach alle drei Körbe Honigmelonen und machten sich auf den Rückweg. Unterwegs hörten sie jedoch ein lautes Lachen, als plötzlich Teebo aus einem Busch gesprungen kam und eine Melone nach seinen Freunden warf. Diese wurden davon getroffen, verloren das Gleichgewicht und stürzten zu Boden, wobei sie all ihre Melonen verloren. In der Annahme, der wild herumhüpfende und lauthals lachende Teebo sei womöglich von einer Art Fluch befallen, machten sich Kneesaa und Wicket auf, das Dorf vor ihm zu warnen.Ewoks – The Perilous Laughing Spell thumb|left|180px|Kneesaa, Teebo und Wicket bei Mount Sorrow Als sie das Dorf erreichten, hatte Teebo jedoch bereits eine Menge Chaos angerichtet. Also begab sich Kneesaa umgehend auf den Weg nach Logray, der zur Unterstützung eilte. Dieser stellte fest, dass Teebo einen Loonee-Vogel berührt haben musste. Diese Vögel verursachten bei Berührung einen sogenannten Perilous Laughing Spell, der dazu führte, dass die betroffene Person nicht mehr mit dem scherzen und lachen aufhören konnte. Auf Lograys Anraten hin, machten sich Kneesaa und Wicket auf den Weg zum Mount Sorrow, ein lebendiger Berg, dessen Tränen eine heilende WIrkung gegen Flüche haben sollten. Unterwegs mussten sie sich ständig mit Teebo herumschlagen, der jede Gelegenheit nutzte, seine Freunde zu ärgern. Letztendlich erreichten sie aber dennoch den Gipfel des Berges, wo sie ihren Augen nicht trauen konnten. Logray hatte den Ewoks nicht erzählt, dass der Berg selbst das lebendige Wesen war. Mount Sorrow wollte allerdings erst prüfen, ob Teebo auch würdig war, eine seiner Tränen zu erhalten. Kneesaa ahnte Übles, als dieser sich plötzlich an den Berg lehnte und diesen für kurze Zeit mit dem Flucht ansteckte. Darüber war Mount Sorrow so zornig, dass er seine Hilfe untersagte und dabei sogar versuchte, Kneesaa und Wicket vom Gipfel hinab zu pusten. Teebo konnte seinen Freunden das Leben retten und meinte, dass er lieber sein Leben lang vom Fluch befallen sein wollte, als seine Freunde zu verlieren. Gerade, als sie den Gipfel verlassen wollten, begann Mount Sorrow unzählige Tränen zu weinen und erzählte, dass er sowas Schönes noch nie gehört hatte. So wurde Teebo geheilt und alle drei verabschiedeten sich und gingen glücklich zurück ins Dorf. Der Kampf gegen den Kreegon Eigenübersetzung von: „I just can't stay here and do nothing!“ „But, Kneesaa, your father said ...“ „He said it was ''his duty to help our people! And it's my duty to help him ... If I can!“'' aus Ewoks – Eye of the Kreegon Doch dieser Moment der Freude sollte nicht allzu lang anhalten, denn die Tulgah-Hexe Morag entschied sich zu einem weiteren Angriff auf das Ewok-Dorf, den sie begann, indem sie einen schlimmen Sturm beschwörte und in im Dorf einsetzte. In der Verwirrung sollten ihr Diener das legendäre Auge des Kreegon stehlen, das Chief Chirpa sicher in seiner Hütte lagerte. Tatsächlich gelang dieser Plan, denn der Sturm war so stark, dass er Kneesaa und Wicket wild durchs Dorf schleuderte und so Chirpa ablenkte, der den Ewoks zu helfen versuchte. Dank dem Dorf-Schamanen Logray blieben zwar weitere Verletzungen erspart, doch in diesem Moment erschien ein Abbild Morags im Himmel, das diese mithilfe ihrer Fähigkeiten aufrecht erhielt. Sie warnte die Ewoks davor, dass sie schon bald mächtiger denn je sein werde, und als Chirpa entdeckte, dass das Auge des Kreego gestohlen worden war, wusste sie auch, was Morag im Sinn hatte – den gefährlichen Kreegon wiederzubeleben, der einst von Chirpas Vater getötet worden war.Ewoks – Eye of the Kreegon thumb|right|180px|Der [[Kreegon]] Chirpa machte sich sofort auf, den Kreegon endgültig zu vernichten, so wie es einst sein Vater vorhatte. Obwohl er Kneesaa anwies, im Dorf zu bleiben, konnte diese nicht bloß rumsitzen und nichts tun, weshalb sie mit Wicket loszog, ihren Vater zu unterstützen. Während die beiden unterwegs waren, kämpfte dieser gegen den Kreegon, der unter Morags Kontrolle nicht von seinem Speer verletzt werden konnte, sodass es der Hexe gelang, Chirpa mithilfe einiger Ranken zu fesseln und mit dem Kreegon gen Ewok-Dorf zu ziehen. Einige Zeit danach gelangten Kneesaa und Wicket jedoch an den Ort des Geschehens, wo sie den überraschten Chirpa befreiten und mit ihm zurück in Richtung Dorf ritten, mit dem Ziel, das Wesen aufzuhalten. Allerdings trafen sie es bereits auf dem Weg dorthin an, weshalb der Kampf begann. Chirpa und die Jugendlichen überlegten sich daher schnell einen Plan, wie sie am Besten gegen den Kreegon vorgehen konnten. Sie kamen auf die Idee, den Kreegon in die hiesigen Schwefelgruben zu locken, in der Hoffnung, er stürbe darin. Zwar gelang es ihnen, sich im richtigen Moment an Lianen über die Grube zu schwingen und den Kreegon so hineinstürzen zu lassen, doch dieser stieg brennend aus der Grube und verfolgte sie weiter. Als die Ewoks auf Morag stießen, die ihnen den Fluchtweg versperrte, wussten sie, was zu tun war. Sie warteten, bis Morag den vermuteten tödlichen Strahl aus ihrem Stab schoss, und dann sprangen sie rechtzeitig zur Seite. Das hatte zur Folge, dass der direkt hinter ihnen stehende Kreegon vom Strahl ins Auge getroffen wurde und sich zurück in ein Skelett verwandelte, dass sofort in sich zusammenfiel. Die Ewoks selbst konnten unbeschadet ins Dorf zurückkehren, gewiss, dass der Kreegon niemals wiederkehren würde. Abenteuer mit C-3PO und R2-D2 Eigenübersetzung von „Come on! We must ''warn the village!“'' „Before something ...“ „... terrible happens!“ aus Ewoks – The Demons of Endor An dem Morgen, an dem die Ewoks sich darauf vorbereiteten, einen Friedensvertrag mit den Duloks zu unterzeichnen, stürzte plötzlich ein riesiger Feuerball vom Himmel und schlug direkt vor dem Ewok-Dorf auf. Die Ewoks, die so etwas noch nie zuvor gesehen hatten, suchten sofort Rat bei ihrem Schamanen Logray. Dieser würfelte mit seinen magischen Steinen und fand heraus, dass der Himmel den Ewoks wohlgesonnen war und etwas für sie geboren hatte. Freudig machten sie Chirpa, Kneesaa, Wicket und einige andere Ewoks umgehend auf die Suche nach dem Feuer. In einem nahegelegenen See fanden sie ein eigenartiges Objekt, in den sich das „Sternenkind“ befand, das ein so gutes Zeichen für die Ewoks war. Kneesaa und Wicket trotteten zufrieden und gemütlich hinter ihrem Häuptling her, der das Sternenkind ins Dorf bringen wollte, als die beiden plötzlich von zwei bösartigen Dämonen attackiert wurden. Sofort machten sie sich auf die Flucht durch den großen Wald, doch während ihrer Fluch gerieten sie in eine Dulok-Falle, die einen riesigen Felsbrocken auf sie schleuderte, der auf sie zu stürzen drohte.Droids – Lost in Time thumb|left|180px|[[Wicket Wystri Warrick|Wicket und Kneesaa mit den Droiden]] Zu ihrer Überraschung begab sich plötzlich einer der Dämonen zu ihnen und stellte sich auf den Kopf. Mit den metallenen Füßen, die er ausstreckte, schleuderte er den fallenden Felsbrocken davon und rettete den Ewoks somit das Leben. Anschließend stellten sich die „Dämonen“ vor: Sie seien die Reisenden C-3PO und R2-D2, die einen gewissen Prinz Plooz suchten, der von ihrem Raumschiff geflohen war. Sie merkten an, dass das Schicksal zweier Welten von dem jungen Prinzen abhing. Auch die beiden Ewoks stellten sich als Prinzessin Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka und Wicket Wystri Warrick vor, erzählten davon, dass sie einen Friedensvertrag mit den Duloks einzugehen planten und Plooz, „Sternenkind“, wie sie ihn nannten, für ein gutes Omen hielten, bis sie in die Falle der verräterischen Duloks getreten sind. Mit den beiden seltsamen Wesen namens C-3PO und R2-D2 machten sie sich so schnell wie möglich auf den Rückweg ins Dorf, um ihr Volk zu warnen und den Prinzen zu finden.Ewoks – The Demons of Endor Im Dorf angekommen war Schamane Logray ihre erste Anlaufstelle, doch als dieser die beiden mit den seltsamen Wesen sah, hielt er Letztere für bösartige Dämonen und belegte sie mit einem Zauber, der sie in der Luft schweben ließ und sie in ihrer Bewegungsfreiheit vollends einschränkte. Dann erfuhr er allerdings von Kneesaa und Wicket, dass die beiden Freunde seien und dass das Sternenkind zu ihnen gehört. Sie mussten es unbedingt zu seinem Vater zurückbringen. Als Kneesaa zusätzlich von der Dulok-Falle berichtete, entsandte Logray sie, umgehend ihren Vater zu warnen. Dieser war nämlich inzwischen mit Plooz zu Gorneesh aufgebrochen. thumb|right|180px|[[Chirpa und Gorneesh mit Plooz]] Wie erwartet verriet Gorneesh die Ewoks: Als Chirpa bei ihm eintraf, entführte er das Sternenkind und drohte damit, es von der Klippe zu stoßen, sollten sich die Ewoks nicht zurückziehen. Chirpa hatte keine Wahl und begab sich mit seinen Leuten über die trennende Brücke zurück in Richtung Dorf. Doch wie Kneesaa, Wicket, R2-D2 und C-3PO, die soeben eintrafen und die Situation beobachteten, sahen, war natürlich auch dies ein Trick. Als die Ewoks auf der Brücke waren, ließ Gorneesh die Tragseile durchschneiden und hoffte, die Ewoks so hinabstürzen zu lassen. Kneesaa und ihre Kameraden mussten in jedem Falle versuchen, ihre Leute zu retten, also entsandten sie C-3PO, der verhandeln sollte. Allerdings stand die Sonne am Himmel Endors gerade recht günstig, sodass sie direkt auf C-3POs goldenen Körper schien und dieser anfing zu leuchten und zu strahlen, als das Metall zu reflektieren begann. Die Duloks hielten ihn für einen Dämonen der Ewoks, setzten das Sternenkind ab und machten sich umgehend auf die Flucht. Wicket merkte an, dass vielleicht nicht der Prinz Plooz, sondern C-3PO Lograys gutes Omen war. Jedenfalls halfen die vier den anderen Ewoks, wohlbehalten die Klippe zu erreichen, retteten auch Prinz Plooz, der auf der anderen Seite festsaß, mithilfe eines Seils von R2-D2, und machten sich auf zum Raumschiff von C-3PO und R2-D2. Dort verabschiedeten sie die beiden Reisenden, die sich mittlerweile als Droiden herausgestellt hatten, und wünschten ihnen viel Glück für ihre weitere Mission. Kneesaa wird geschrumpft Eigenübersetzung von „''Bind her! Take her into the subsurface tunnels!“'' aus Ewoks – The Incredible Shrinking Princess Nur kurze Zeit danach beschloss Kneesaa, mal wieder mit ihrer alten Freundin Salina zu plaudern. Auf ihrem Spaziergang durch das Dorf stießen die beiden auf eine seltsame Pflanze, die sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatten. Kneesaa fand sie exotisch und schön, weshalb sie nicht umhinkam, an ihr zu riechen. Dies stellte sich als fataler Fehler heraus, als Kneesaa plötzlich schrumpfte und als klitzekleines Etwas durch die Spalten im Holz des hochgelegenen Dorfes hinab fiel. Der Schamane Logray, der zufällig in der Nähe stand, erklärte den anderen Ewoks, dass es sich bei der Pflanze um eine sogenannte Damsel-Blume handelte, deren Duft den Anwender immer weiter in sich zusammenschrumpfen ließ. Ein paar Blätter fingen Kneesaas Sturz auf, und am Boden stieß sie auf eine seltsame Gruppe kleiner käferartiger Wesen, die sich Fleebogs nannten, sie fesselten und in ihre Untergrundtunnel verschleppten.Ewoks – The Incredible Shrinking Princess left|180px|thumb|Kneesaa mit den Fleebogs Tief in den Tunneln der Fleebogs verlangte Kneesaa immer wieder zu wissen, wohin sie gebracht wurde, doch die Fleebogs mahnten sie immer in Geduld, aufdass sie warten möge, bis sie es ihr erzählten. Doch während einer dieser Diskussionen wurden die Fleebogs plötzlich von einem riesigen Wesen attackiert, dass sie Ra-Lugg nannten. Es gelang ihnen zwar, den Ra-Lugg fürs Erste hinter einer Steinmauer einzusperren, aber sie wussten, dass er sich daraus schnell würde befreien können. Die Fleebogs brachten Kneesaa daraufhin tiefer in den Tunnel, wo sie ihr erklärten, dass sie sie geschrumpft hatten, damit sie ihnen gegen den Ra-Lugg helfen konnte. Auch entschuldigten sie sich dafür, nicht nachgefragt zu haben, merkten aber an, dass sie befürchtet hatten, aufgrund ihrer Größe nicht erhört zu werden. Kurz darauf stießen Teebo und Wicket und ebenso geringer Größe plötzlich zu ihnen und stellten die Feebogs zu Rede. Kneesaa erklärte den beiden zwar, dass die Fleebogs ihr nicht hatten schaden wollte. Allerdings hatte keiner gemerkt, dass die Damsel-Blume auf die Ewoks ebenjenen Nebeneffekt hatte, sie endlos schrumpfen zu lassen. Dies hatten auch die Fleebogs nicht gewusst. Und das Wachstumspulver, dass Wicket und Teebo von Logray bekommen hatten, hatte der Ra-Lugg gefressen, der die beiden zu Anfang ihrer Reise in die Tunnel attackiert hatte. Und ebendieser kam plötzlich um die Ecke geschossen und entführte Teebo. Doch Kneesaa, die inzwischen nur noch halb so groß war wie der geschrumpfte Wicket, hatte einen Plan. Gemeinsam begaben sie sich zum Nest des Ra-Lugg. Dort lenkte Wicket das Wesen ab, während Kneesaa das Pulver stahl. Dann schwang sie sich mithilfe eines Seils zum Ra-Lugg und schleuderte etwas Pulver auf ihn, sodass er plötzlich wuchs, durch die Erde brach und auf Endors Bode davon rannte. Teebo war nun frei und konnte gemeinsam mit seinen beiden Freunden das Pulver einnehmen. Die Ewoks verabschiedeten sich von den Fleebogs und begaben sich zurück ins Dorf. Das Thorn-Monster Eigenübersetzung von „''The staff will protect you from Morag's magic! Hurry, children!“ aus Ewoks – The Thorn Monster Da der Medizinmann und Schamane Logray im Dorf sehr viele schwere Aufgaben zu verrichten hatte, entschloss er sich, nach diesem Ereignis ersteinmal eine Pause einzulegen und sich zu entspannen. Kneesaa und Wicket halfen ihm, seine Gerätschaften zur hiesigen Quelle zu bringen, wo er meditieren und sich entspannen konnte. Dann begaben sich die beiden zurück zum Dorf, um während seiner Abwesenheit seinen Kräutergarten zu pflegen. Doch als sie dort arbeiteten, hörten sie plötzlich seltsame Geräusche aus dem höher gelegenen Dorf, weshalb sie sich sofort auf den Weg dorthin machten. Oben im Dorf angekommen fanden sie die Tulgah-Hexe Morag vor, die sämtliche Ewoks herumschweben ließ und ihnen eine Projektion Lograys zeigte, den sie im in Stein verwandelten Quellwasser gefangen hielt. Als Morag plötzlich eine Pflanze, das Thorn-Monster, beschwor, die alle in der Erde vorhandene Flüssigkeit aufsaugen und an dieser wachsen konnte, und damit auch den Tod des Waldes einleiten konnte, beschlossen Kneesaa und Wicket, sich zu Logray zu begeben.Ewoks – The Thorn Monster thumb|right|180px|Das Thorn-Monster Auf dem Weg, das Dorf zu verlassen, stießen die beiden jedoch auf eines der seltsamen Wesen von Morag. Bedauerlicherweise war Kneesaa gegen es allergisch, sodass sie diesem genau ins Gesicht nieste und somit Morag alarmierte. Wicket gelang es, das Wesen mithilfe eines Honigtopfes, den er nach ihm warf, aufzuhalten, und anschließend mit Kneesaa vor Morag zu fliehen. Auf dem Weg zu Lograys Aufenthaltsort stießen sie jedoch wieder auf das seltsame Wesen. Gemeinsam kletterten Wicket und Kneesaa einen Baum hinauf und schwingen sich an den Lianen so hin und her, dass sie das Wesen an den Baum fesselten und ungestört zu Logray gehen konnten. Sie bemerkten, dass Logray tatsächlich bewegungsunfähig war. Der Schamane trug den beiden Jugendlichen auf, seinen Stab zu nehmen und damit das Thorn-Monster zu bekämpfen. Zurück im Dorf wollten sie das Thorn-Monster mithilfe des Stabes aufhalten und besiegen, doch Morag bemerkte sie und flog auf den Kopf der Pflanze. Anschließend verwandelte sie sie in eine mehrere Meter hohe Kreatur, die laufen konnte und gegen die Lograys Stab wirkungslos war. Anschließend befahl Morag dem Wesen, die beiden Ewoks zu töten. Auf der Flucht kam Wicket jedoch eine Idee und er entwickelte einen Plan, der er mit Kneesaa teilte: Die beiden würden sich zum in der Nähe gelegenen See begeben und das Monster zu diesem locken. Als sie dort angekommen waren, sprangen sie ins Wasser und schwammen in Richtung anderes Ufer. Das Thorn-Monster, das ihnen folgte, sog sich zu stark mit Wasser voll und explodierte. So verlor auch Morag ihre Kraft und konnte Logray nicht mehr festhalten. Ein wohltuender Regen setze ein und half dem verletzten Wald zu genesen. Kneesaa war erfreut über Wickets gute Idee und begab sich mit diesem zu Logray – die Gefahr war beseitigt und die Ewoks konnten wohlbehalten nach Hause zurückkehren. In die Black Cavern Teebo wird für einen Tag König Der große Waldbrand Der Mantigrue Auseinandersetzungen mit den Phlogs Rettung des Ältesten Die Suche nach Latara Reise zum Baum des Lichts Der Fluch der Jindas Krieg im Reich der Gupins Der Sieg gegen Morag Der alte Kampfwagen Mit Wicket im Kampf gegen Würgepflanzen Duloks stehlen die Ernte Ashas Rückkehr Das Treffen auf Gracca Die Wunschpflanze Zwei erwachsene Ewoks Prinzessin Latara Der Raich Der unheimliche Totem-Meister Ein Geschenk für Shodu Eine gefährliche Kreatur Die Rückkehr des Zarrak Ein harter Handel Der Blog Im Krieg mit dem Galaktischen Imperium Der Kampf um den Sonnenstern An Bord des Sternzerstörers Die Rückkehr der Duloks Um die Schlacht von Endor Vorgeschichte zur Schlacht von Endor Schlacht von Endor Nach der Schlacht von Endor Eigenschaften Persönlichkeit Fähigkeiten Beschreibung und Aussehen Eigenübersetzung von „And such a pretty one at that.“ aus Ewoks – Rites of Power Beziehungen Wicket Wystri Warrick Chirpa Latara Familie Kintaka Die Familie Kintaka war eine vom Planeten Endor stammende Adelsfamilie, deren Oberhaupt während der Ära der Rebellion Chief Chirpa war. Chirpa heiratete irgendwann zu seinen Lebzeiten die Ewok Ra-Lee, die eine Schwester mit Namen Bozzie hatte. Während Bozzie mit einem bisher unbekannten Mann den Sohn Paploo zeugte, bekamen Chirpa und Ra-Lee zwei Mädchen: Asha und Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka. Ra-Lee kam früh ums Leben, als sie ihre beiden Töchter vor einem Hanadak schützen wollte. Kneesaa war damals noch sehr klein und es gelang ihr, sich zu verstecken, doch als sie von ihrem Vater gefunden wurde, fehlte jede Spur von Asha. Der Stamm erklärte sie für tot. Viele Jahre später stießen einige Ewoks des Stamms, darunter Wicket Wystri Warrick, jedoch zufällig auf Asha, die den Angriff glücklicherweise überlebt hatte. So sah sich die Familie zum ersten Mal wieder halbwegs vereint. Kneesaa selbst heiratete im Alter ihre Jugendliebe Wicket. Hinter den Kulissen Entstehung und Entwicklung der Figur Trivia Quellen *''Droids'' – Lost in Time *''How the Ewoks Saved the Trees: An Old Ewok Legend'' *''An Ewok Adventure'' – The Baby Ewoks' Picnic Surprise *''An Ewok Adventure'' – Three Cheers for Kneesaa! *''An Ewok Adventure'' – The Ewoks' Hang-Gliding Adventure *''An Ewok Adventure'' – Wicket Finds a Way *''Fuzzy as an Ewok'' *''MyComyc'' – Princess Kneesaa's Birthday *''MyComyc'' – Perfect Antidote *''MyComyc'' – The Princess in a Predicament *''MyComyc'' – Painting Exposition *''The Shadow Stone'' *''Ewoks'' *''Ewoks'' – The Rainbow Bridge *''Ewoks'' – Rites of Power *''Ewoks'' – Flight to Danger *''Ewoks'' – Valley of Evil *''Ewoks'' – The Terrible Machine *''Ewoks'' – The Ice Demon *''Ewoks'' – The Perilous Laughing Spell *''Ewoks'' – Eye of the Kreegon *''Ewoks'' – The Underwater Kingdom *''Ewoks'' – The Demons of Endor *''Ewoks'' – The Incredible Shrinking Princess *''Ewoks'' – The Thorn Monster *''Ewoks'' – The Black Cavern *''Ewoks'' – King for a Day *''Ewoks'' – Wie die Ewoks die Thula-Hexe überlisten *''Ewoks'' – Wie die Ewoks ihren Wald retten *''Ewoks'' – Wie die Ewoks mit dem Riesen Frieden schließen *''Ewoks'' – Wie die Ewoks ihrem Ältesten das Leben retten *''Ewoks'' – Wie die Ewoks Latara suchen gehen *''Ewoks'' – Wie die Ewoks den Baum des Lichts bewahren *''Ewoks'' – Wie die Ewoks den Jindas helfen *''Ewoks'' – Wie die Ewoks das Reich der Gupins retten *''Ewoks'' – Wie die Ewoks das Böse besiegen *''Ewoks'' – Wie die Ewoks ihren Kampfwagen opfern *''Ewoks'' – Wie die Ewoks gegen die Würgpflanzen kämpfen *''Ewoks'' – Wie die Ewoks ihre Ernte vor den Thuloks sichern *''Ewoks'' – Wie die Ewoks eine zweite Prinzessin bekommen *''Ewoks'' – Wie aus Latara fast ein Stein wurde *''Ewoks'' – Warum die Blätterkönigin böse wurde *''Ewoks'' – Home Is Where the Shrieks Are *''Ewoks'' – Wie Latara beinahe Königin wurde *''Ewoks'' – Die Sache mit der Zauberkappe *''Ewoks'' – The Totem Master *''Ewoks'' – A Gift for Shodu *''Ewoks'' – Der unheimliche Fremde *''Ewoks'' – Wie die Zwerge Wicket fingen *''Ewoks'' – Wie ein Schwindler die Ewoks betrog *''Ewoks'' – Der kranke Kaufmann *''Ewoks'' – A Warrior and a Lurdo *''Ewoks'' – Zwei ungleiche Brüder *''Ewoks'' – Die Seeschlacht *''Ewoks'' – Der falsche Baga *''Ewoks'' – Horville's Hut of Horrors *''Ewoks'' – Auf Schatzsuche mit der Zauberflöte *''Ewoks'' – Von bösen Zauberern und Glückskobolden *''Ewoks'' – Bringing Up Norky *''Ewoks'' – Battle for the Sunstar *''Ewoks'' – Party Ewok *''Ewoks'' – Malani the Warrior *''Ewoks – Shadows of Endor'' }} Einzelnachweise }} en:Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka nl:Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Ewoks Kategorie:Adelige Kategorie:Machtsensitive Kategorie:Sklaven Kategorie:Chiefs Kategorie:Widerstandskämpfer Kategorie:Staatsoberhäupter